Under Control
by Allie Rayie
Summary: Jace and Clary were fine the first few weeks after there encounter with Lith. Soon or later Jace cant seem to control his actions. Who is to blame? What's Sebastian to get from all this?
1. Prologue

***Hey guys. Heres the prologue. Everything is now Perfect. Also almost done with Chapter 2!***

*Prologue*

"I didn't mean to!" Jace yelled.

"Sure you didn't mean to kiss her." Clary's statement dripping with sarcasm.

"I wasn't in control of my actions!"

"I thought you were better than that! Don't use that lame excuse on me!" Clary shouted.

"It's not some 'lame excuse'" Jace screamed.

Clary flinched. "Oh sure!" Clary replied sarcastically. Jace tensed. At the speed of light Jace's hand moved, and smacked Clary in the jaw. Clary looked stunned. "What the hell was that for?" Jace grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into a wall. Clary's arm swung toward Jace like a defenseless bird. Jace easily held her in place.

"Jace, Clary, Stop training for a minute." Magnus had seen them in the alleyway near Taki's. Jace continued to slam Clary into a wall. "STOP!" Magnus yelled. He moved his hand upward and Jace froze.

"Thank you." Clary whispered almost out of breath. Then she ran, ran as if there was no tomorrow.

"Jace, what's wrong with you?" Magnus questioned. Jace remained mute. "Fine then, don't tell me." He released Jace and walked away. Jace stumbled onto the ground breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 1  The Cafe Meeting

**Hey guys/gals. I'm writing a Fan fiction with a friend and well this is it from my point of view. I can't show her yet and i wanted opinions so what better than coming here? Please tell me of your thoughts! Even the bad ones! I don't have the best grammar but it been fairly well checked. Read and Review. id love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot, everything else here is from Cassandra Clare unless otherwise noted.**

Chapter one- The Cafe Meeting

Rain descended from the sky and hit the ground like bombs, splattering across the ground. He was soaking wet, drenched from head to toe. His golden hair clung to his face and his clothes clung to his figure. He looked beautiful but no where near perfect. He walked into a cafe and sat at a table with a familiar face.

"Jace, you look like crap." Simon said.

He continued to look down at the table."Thanks." Only now did he look up. "Simon, I've got to make sure she's okay." Pain clearly visible on his face.

"I'm sure she's fine! Clary is a shadow hunter and can defend herself right? I mean you trained her after all. Though she's not predicable, I think she'll come back soon. I mean you guys just had a little fight after all."

Jace had told Simon what had happened, he just left out some parts. He couldn't dare tell him what the fight was about. Or that hurting Clary physically was almost about to happen. No one even knew that Sebastian had been linked to him some how. After getting rid of Lilth, Clary didn't even remember about redoing the ceremony. Jace clearly couldn't remind her ether, every time he tried Sebastian would take control of his actions and stop him.

"Simon, what am I to do?" His golden eyes pleading for a way to have her back.

"I'd love to help you," Simon laughed for a minute. "Never thought I'd ever say that to you Jace!" Jace glared at him. "Okay. Okay. It's just I don't know what really happened."

Jace thought for minute. _Can I trust Simon to help me and not hate me after I tell him? _Was all that ran through his mind. "Simon, it was more than just a little fight." Simon studied Jace's face.

"It wasn't my fault though! Sebastian," Jace stopped, hatred filling his heart. Simon understood now.

"Jace, he's back isn't he." Simon questioned. Jace only nodded, clearly helpless. "Don't look likt that. Just- Just tell me exactly what happened. "

"I can't. He won't give me a chance. It's like he knows when I'm about to tell someone."

"Then you won't tell me." Simon stated simply.

"But if I don't tell you then-" Jace stopped and finally understood. "Not here though, the further away from his place the better." Simon nodded. Simon reached for a pen and a sticky note. Wrote something down, sat it next to Jace and left. Jace unfolded the note, it read:

_The abandon park it's about a _

_good 10 miles away. See you _

_there at 7 pm._

_~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~_

The sun was setting over the horizon. The sky painted in yellows and reds mixing in the middle to for a wonder orange. It remind him of Clary when she was going on about the beauty of the sunset one hot summer evening. He grinned, she looked beautiful that night the sunset made her hair glow and her eyes were brighter than ever. Not that he would tell anyone that. He sat in the abandon park waiting for Simon. He pulled out his phone looking for the time. The screen lit up, Clary and Jace smiling widely as they celebrated her birthday; cake covered both there faces. In the bottom corner the time read 6:57. Jace sighed and pocketed his phone.

"So you ready?" Simon, since become a vampire became more sneaky.

"Will you not do that? So how? Writing, Sign Language, mind reading?" Simon stared at Jace for his last comment.

"Mind reading? Oh never mind! Lets just try writing first." Simon handed Jace a piece of paper and a pen. Jace closed his eye hoping for the best.

"If this works, I will be so mad at my self for not telling Clary." and with that he wrote everything that had happened. Simon waiting patently realizing this was very important. Everyone knew that Sebastian had some demonic feelings for Clary and it worried Jace badly.

**Sorry if it's a bit short. It looked longer on word. Until next time. (Soon hopefully) C;**


	3. Chapter 2 Isabelle's Cooking

Hey guys! I didn't think a lot of people would like my story . . .Thanks for the approval. I'll try to write more in chapters and good news! That "friend" has published her side of the story in Clary's point of view. It's titled exactly like mine but written by MountainKnight. So go ahead and take a look. Thank you all who reviewed and all those who read and didn't review. Special thanks to Kobear91 and Brittm123 C;

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

_He sat in a field, nothing but trees for miles out; decorated in yellow tulips. A pond had appeared to his left and now _

_bubbles were coming out of it. Slowly a girl with red hair and bright green eyes sauntered over to him._

"_Clary" He whispered so silently he wasn't sure he had said it._

"_Find me, Find me Jace." She came up to him and her eyes told him everything. They reflected emotions; scared, sadness, _

_helplessness, and strangely love. "Find me." She repeated once more her voice slowly disappearing._

"_Wait Clary!" Her body was floating away like a cloud._

He woke with a start, breathing hard and covered in sweat he cursed to himself. Jace was in the institute once

again. It sounded like someone was running in the hall toward him. The door burst open and Alec came running

through.

"Jace, are you all right?" Worried covered Alec's face. Jace hid his emotions fast and acted like nothing had

happened. As far as Alec knew nothing had, right?

"Yea, why?" He gave Alec a quizzical look.

"We heard you scream." He eyed me carefully. "I heard what you said too." He stiffened. "You shouted 'wait Clary!' I

think I was the only one who heard what you said though." Jace eased a bit. "Jace, you know you can tell me

anything." Jace chuckled, if only he knew.

Jace looked at his Parabati. Concerned for him, he hated it. _Pity_. "Alec, I don't need your pity, leave me be." He felt

quilt after saying it. _Why am I like this? Why did I have to be raised by Valentine and hurt everyone I love. _He thought.

He silently looked out the window, soon he heard Alec sigh and leave. A voice popped into his head and answered

his questions. _Jace, you were not meant to be loved. Don't delude yourself! You disgust me. You think she could love _

_someone who can't love her back? _The voice slowly exited with a chuckle.

"Sebastian" Jace muttered. He sneaked a glance at the clock. 2:39 in the mourning? He shut his eyes and slept.

No dreams came after that, he awoke perfectly normal at seven am in the mourning. The scent of burnt dough must

have drifted from the kitchen. "Isabelle" A smirk covered Jace's face. He got dressed in casual wear and headed

downstairs.

"Jace! Perfect timing! Would you like to try my pancakes?" Hope filled her face. Jace tries to hide his laugh.

"Uh, no thanks I promised Simon and Alec I'd have breakfast with them today." He tried to look convincing. He ran

upstairs and knocked on Alec's door. A moan escaped through the door.

"Go away! I'm sleeping." Alec moaned.

"You better hurry and get dressed or you'll be eating Isabelle's pancakes." Jace joked.

"I'll be out in two minutes." Alec rushed, apparently he was up and running around because it sounded as though

he knocked over something. The door opened and Alec looked presentable. "So were going to Taki's?"

"Of course, but we have to take Simon." Jace had suddenly began to trust Simon a little more since Lilith had gone.

He respected him more. He wasn't the same helpless boy he was before. He still got on Jace's nerves but he wasn't

so ignorant. Alec passed him a quizzical glance. "Decided to save him from Izzy's cooking." Alec just accepted the

answer and walked with Jace. Jace reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and stared at the background,

forgetting to call Simon.

"Uh, Jace. Simon?" Alec silently reminded him. He tore his eyes away and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Simon's voice sounded fine as always, extremely happy even.

"Hey, Come to Taki's with Alec and me?"

"Hang on Izzy is-" He tried to say but Jace cut him off.

"Don't answer I told her I was eating with you and Alec!" and Simon clicked over. About two minutes later he came

back.

"I told her you made plans for us to go to Taki's." Jace sighed in relief. He didn't want to hurt Isabelle's feelings

today. He had already made her mad because Clary left.

"Thanks, see you then." Simon agreed and they made they way to the Cafe.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

"So what messed up concoction was Isabelle making this time? " Alec wondered. "I smelt something burnt like

cookies. I thought cookies smelled good no matter what. Leave it to Izzy to prove that wrong." Jace chuckled.

"She was trying to cook pancakes, but to be honest they looked like lava rocks." Everyone laughed. Simon looked at

Jace, did some sort of zombie impression, and glanced and Alec. _Was he trying to ask if Alec was part zombie or that _

_Alec was in a zombiefyed state?_ Jace thought. Jace gave him a puzzling stare. Simon rolled his eyes and then looked

at Jace. He mouthed the word Sebastian and glanced at Alec. _Oh! He wants to know if I told Alec about the whole _

_Sebastian thing. _Jace shook his head, not much but just a little. Alec would tell the clave and he couldn't have that.

They already hated him for being raised by Valentine, being controlled by his son is no better.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Jace walked down the wide asphalt lane, cars weren't to common down this road. Leaves crunched behind his and

Alec's back. They turned but seeing nothing dismissed the worries. They could see the top of the Institute over the

trees. Jace felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. This time a louder crush came, sounding like a twig or small branch.

Jace spun around, "Alec, you heard that yes?"

"Yea, but I doubt it was anything. Probably just some raccoon scurrying around in such of food. " Jace was

unconvinced, _A raccoon? It would have to be a big one_. Another pang this one stronger. Jace reached out and slammed

Alec away towards the tree just as a ravenor demon lunged. A shax demon raced past them towards the institute

but there was nothing they could do. Two demons stood in front of them, ravenor demons. Ready to fight, and if

Jace had any say they would lose.


	4. Chapter 3 The Broken Heel

**Sorry, i noticed it's a bit shorter than the others.**

Chapter 3 : The Broken Heel

The Ravener's scales gleamed in the evening sun. Jace reached into his shoes and pulled out a seraph blade. "Uriel " He yelled as he jumped over the demon

and landed behind it with grace. It that split moment it didn't see him; he jammed the blade into the Ravener. Its squeals and cries echoed off the trees. The

demon was paralyzed and then it turned to dust. Jace looked at Alec. He seemed to be having trouble, he wasn't even fighting. By the looks of it Alec didn't

bother grabbing something to defend himself on the way out the door this mourning. Jace grabbed his blade from the dust and pounced at the remaining

demon. The seraph blade pierced into its scaly skin causing more whines and howls to erupt through the trees. Jace returned his blade back into his shoe

and helped Alec up.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Jace said sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up! I forgot my blade at the institute. " Alec said brushing off his clothes.

"Alec, you just reminded me," Jace's face struck with horror. "the institute." He took off running towards the building, Alec following slowly behind.

~O~

Jace bulldozed through the Institutes' doors and stopped, paralyzed. _Now, now, Jace. I'd hate for you to ruin my plans. Just stand right there and it will all be _

_over. _Jace urged his legs to move towards Isabelle's room. Alec had ran slowly behind him and was painting like crazy.

"Jace, come on. Let's go find Izzy!" Alec tried pushing Jace forward. "Move, god damn it!" and with that Jace sprinted towards Isabelle's room. I loud scream

exploded from behind the door. "ISABELLE!" They shouted in unison. They clashed into the door and looked around. Gold dust shimmered around Isabelle,

her gold whip dangling from the handle in her hand with her shoe.

"Look what that _thing _did! My heel is broke!" Isabelle whined clutching her shoe. Jace and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "How did it get in here anyway? I

thought demons couldn't enter any holy place?"

"They can't." Alec said.

"We have a problem." Jace stated.

"Yea we do! This was limited edition! They don't make them anymore!" Isabelle shouted. Alec and Jace rolled their eyes.

_~O~_

_You will pay for that later, angel boy. _Jace shook off the voice and continued eating. Maryse and Robert had come home after Alec had called them to explain

what had happened. She made pasta with slices of mangos on the side. Isabelle went out with Simon to some fancy restaurant named 'Under the stars':

and Maryse and Robert wanted 'adult time' to talk to the clave. That left Alec and me, and Magnus was soon to pull up and carry him off somewhere. It was

times like this that made Clary being away the hardest. It was one thing when I would remember her or see something that just made me think of her, but

this was like pure torture. I finished my dinner in silence and went to my room. After taking a shower and putting on some comfortable night clothes I sat in

my bed. My room didn't really show who I was except a couple of photos and one drawing Clary had given me. The drawing was of me sleeping under a tree

during our picnic. Isabelle had said it didn't truly look like me because I looked peaceful. The sun was setting and I couldn't help but remember our countless

evenings under that sun. A quiet knock took me out of my daze.

"Jace, Magnus has come to see you. Says 'it's important.'" Alec's voice sounded through the door.

" Let him in." Jace replied sounding defeated. Magnus walked in with his 'normal' get up; Rainbow hair and glitter everywhere. He shoved a blue container of

Sally Girl's: Sparkle Effect Loose Glitter Blue Lagoon into Alec's hands.

"It'll look good on you, now if you don't mind I'd rather speak with Blondie alone, dear." Alec shut the door with a flushed face. "Jace, I didn't know what time

I should come to speak with you, but now seems to be a rather well time as any." Magnus walked over the chair next to his bed. Jace sat there stunned,

waiting for him to ask about that night near Taki's. "It's come to my attention that a certain someone is not here anymore. It seems a portal was used in

their 'process' ,if you will, of leaving." Jace looked at him.

"A certain red head, I'm sure." Jace finished breathlessly.

**If you catch any mistakes please let me know. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4 Portal To No Where

_**Chapter Four - The Portal to no where. **_

_*__**The next Chapter makes up for this one's shortness, bare with me.**__*_

"So what am I looking at exactly? _" _Jace asked, clearly not being able to see the portal. Jace looked around, Magnus and him were in some alley way by an

art gallery. "All I see is some grimy wall and junk thrown all over the ground."

"You sure are blonde for a reason, Blondie." Magnus chuckled. He pointed right in front of Jace. "This is the portal. It's not very visible, but it's still here. It's

been here awhile though, so I can't quite trace where she went. "

"I thought you were the powerful high warlock of Brooklyn?" Jace questioned sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Know it all, This isn't a normal portal! I know all about warlock and demon portals, but this one is" He paused thinking of the perfect word.

"different. It's rune made so I can't really seem to track it like others. The most I've got to go on is the facts of basic portal physics and there's not much."

Jace sighed sadly. "So how close are you to finding where she portaled?"

"Not to close I'm afraid. I've tried just about everything I can think of Jace. We're running out of time and options. This portal probably has another day?

Maybe two at best? Before it disappears completely."

"Magnus, We have to find her." Jace stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll do my best." Was all he said and then walked away leaving Jace staring at him, helpless.

_**~O~**_

Jace stood in front of a white circular building; it was 3 stories with plenty of windows. He had felt a bit drawn to it these recent months. A sign hung in the

front that read, 'Demonic Designs' in Cursive hand writing with a devil's tail at the bottom of the s that underlined the whole name. It had been built a month

or two before Clary had 'run away'. Isabelle had been super hyped about it because she needed another interior designer since her last one fell in a coma

and apparently 'lost his fashion sense'.

_ Hello curious brother, come on in. _Jace shook his head as if he'd imagined it. _Come on now. I am very impatient. _Jace walked up to the gate, anger filling

every bone in his body. He cautiously walked up to the glass door and opened it. A bell chimed as he did and the whole room looked at him. _Elevator. Floor 3 _

_room 267. _Jace pressed the button and waited. _How dare he have the nerve. _Jace thought. He walked to room 267 and

looked at the man at the desk. Runes coated his body, his suit not covering all them up. His dye-black hair fell into his eyes as he smirked.

"Sebastian." Jace said with all the haste he could muster.

"We both know my name is truly the one and only Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Amusement flickered in his eyes, along with a smirk that screamed

'try me!'

"Why have you come here?" Jace muttered trying not to kill the man. Rage flowed throw his body, wanting so bad to kill the boy in front of him. It took

every bit of his restraint to not to.

"Nothing of my matters concern you, angel boy." He face stared at Jace with pure seriousness.

"Then why am I here?" Jace asked angrily, he seemed to be loosing control of his anger every second he had to stay with this monster.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "I need the girl."

"I don't know where she is, and I wouldn't tell you if I did! I'd simply let her hide and never see her again if it kept your deranged self away from her!" Jace

practically screamed.

"You say that for now, brother."

"I am not your brother! I will never be your brother! Don't you dare even call me that!" Jace was so close to reaching crossed the table and smashing the

smirk of his face.

"It seems this wont go as easily as it could have." Sebastian sighed sadly. "Oh well, bye then. Tell Isabelle I said Hello." With that he forced Jace out of the

building, Jace had no control. He had started after Sebastian after his comment about Izzy, but before he knew it he couldn't move and then he was simply

outside the building.

_**~O~**_

Jace walked into the institute and slammed the door behind him. Rage and fear coursed through his body, adrenaline at an all time high. He felt like wanting

to kill something, and before he knew it Alec was running up to him.

"Jace? You look pissed." Alec said plainly.

"Yes that tends to happen, doesn't it." He said it grumpily, and without a questioning voice.

"How about we go demon hunting, Jace?" Alec seemed pleased when Jace agreed and ran upstairs to grab his stuff.


	6. Chapter 5 Brown Haired Mystery Man

_**Chapter 5 – Brown Haired Mystery Man**_

_****Parts of this story will be filled in if you have read the other side of this story. But you don't have too.****_

Jace and Alec wondered aimlessly down the streets. Jace's adrenaline had come down a bit, but it was still shockingly high. Drunk vampires and

werewolves came out of bars and clubs as they searched the streets for demons. _There here somewhere. Jace thought._

"Hey there," A brunette vampire had walked up to them. "I'm Dakota Mellmark." She grinned widely, fangs showing lightly. "Here for the party?" Her purple

eyes wandering to see Jace.

"Uh, No we we're just on our way somewhere else." Alec said calmly, beginning to walk away.

"Are you sure?" She asked more seductively.

"We're fine, leave." Jace answered angered. Dakota walked away to some other vampire and left to go inside some bar. A couple more minutes of dodging

drunken night children and the sensor went off. They both walked slowly towards an alleyway as the flashing got faster. Peering in Jace saw a demon just

standing there, it looked like a Eidolon demon. It took the shape of a boy about Alec's age; it was dressed as if going to one of Magnus' parties.

"So wait, kill, or follow?" Alec asked.

"Well, let's kill it now before it goes somewhere and there's to many people." Jace said as he grabbed his blade. "Irthuriel" Jace whispered before running

down the alley. His hand came so fast the demon had no time to attack, Jace's glowing glass blade plunged into his chest. Crimson liquid flowing freely down,

coloring his clothes and body. He slowly turned to dust, glittering as it fell to the ground. "It's getting late, Alec." Jace said plainly. "Let's go home." Alec

nodded simply and followed slowly behind, giving Jace time to think.

_**~O~**_

"I'm not a little girl!" The red head shouted. A brown haired boy pressed a blade against her chest. " Fine, I'll tell you." She whimpered. They continued

talking but Jace's mind was racing. _Clary! _His mind screamed over and over again. "Ring a bell?" Clary said jokingly. A seraph blade sliced into her.

"Liar!" The brown haired man screamed. Clary screamed in agony while Jace's mind still called for her. A brunette girl walked in, her blue eyes bright like

Alec's.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed and raced towards Clary. Jace screamed for Clary once more before he bolted up, drenched in sweat and his

throat hurt. He was breathing heavily like he had ran a marathon. He sneaked a glance at the clock, 8:52 am. He sighed and got dressed. Jace's phone

started to ring with the caller I.D.; Simon flashing repeatedly. He snatched the phone up and answered.

"What?" Jace asked tiredly.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk today. I think I might know how to find Clare." Simon responded a bit tensely.

"Yea sure, I haven't ate breakfast so" Jace mumbled.

"How about the old Cafe?" Simon said, he enjoyed the quite place we're people didn't listen in like Taki's.

"Ya whatever, see you soon," And Jace hung up. He pulled on some jeans and a gray shirt and headed out the door sleepily.

_**~O~**_

"Vanilla coffee with a bagel please." Simon said.

"And you sir?" The waitress looked at Jace with a huge smile.

"I could go for some bacon and maybe some eggs." He replied still a bit sleepy.

"How about our famous bacon and eggs biscuit with a Vanilla coffee as well?" Jace nodded lazily and looked at Simon.

"What do you need to tell me?" Jace said a bit aggravated.

"I think maybe we should talk to Luke and Jocelyn."

"How are they suppose to help us?"

"I think they might know where Clary went. When she was little she usually went off on her own. I never noticed what kind of place she went

to but her mother did."

"Alright, after I get my food." The waitress came with the food soon after there moment of silence and Jace ate his quietly until Simon wanted to talk.

"Jace, have you" Simon stopped a bit unsure of how to go on. "Have you been having nightmares?" Jace looked at him, aghast. Almost choking on his

coffee.

"H-how did you know?" Jace said stuttering, something he never did.

"Sorry, but Alec asked me to ask you about it since you wouldn't talk to him. He thinks there about Clary, says 'he always screams her name before he

wakes.' He's worried Jace." Jace looked down.

"I don't need you in my problems, Simon." Jace sad sternly.

"Jace," Simon said disappointingly. "I could help. I helped last time! I may be annoying but you have to admit, I have brains." Simon said with a smirk.

"Fine." Jace sighed, eager to get Simon to stop and shut up. "I've had some nightmares that have had Clary in it, okay. What's the big deal?"

"Jace, they could mean something!" Simon whispered harshly.

"I hope not Simon," Jace said, "they aren't always so pretty." and with that he explained his dreams to Simon about he whispering 'find me' and the other

with someone brown haired fellow hurting her.

"Jace," Simon said, taking it all in. "Do you think she could be sending them to you or Sebastian?"

"I don't think they're his doing. Something about them doesn't seem like him."

"Why won't you tell Alec or Magnus?"

"Alec would tell the Clave, and Magnus," Jace paused, seriously considering it. "I'm not so sure about him."

"Okay then. We'll talk later. Luke should be waiting for us."

_**~O~**_

Jace's racked his knuckles against the hard oak door. A man with brown hair and blue eyes answered. Quite pleased to see them, he ushered them in and

allowed them to sit on a couch. "Please make your self at home." He had a fake smile plastered on. "I'll go get Jocelyn, would you guys like anything?"

Jace shook his head while Simon answered. "No thanks, Luke. We just came from the Starbucks down the street." He left us sitting there while he ran off

to find Jocelyn. Jocelyn came in with a red face, like she had been crying nonstop. She quickly put on a friendly face but hurt smile and sat down a crossed

from us.

"Hello boys." She said quietly.

"Hello Mrs. Fray. We're sorry, we know this is hard but we were hoping that you might know what type of place Clary might have wondered too." During

Simon speaking, Jocelyn gave a horse cry when he said Clary's name. Luke patted her sholder.

"It's alright darling." Luke whispered. "She's fine, but we have to help her get home. I'm sure Simon is doing his best "

"Well, with p-portal's it's all a-about what she was t-thinking about.. Now sh-she knows this so I am guessing she w-wanted to go somewhere p-

peaceful." Jocelyn talked slowly, sometimes so silently it was inaudible.

"Did she has a favorite peaceful place that we haven't checked?" Jace asked with hope.

"N-no. She liked places full of plant growth Th-though. She said pl-places like that inspired h-her." She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands, she

shook with silent sobs.

"Thank you , We'll leave now." Jace said as kindly as he could and started to the door.

"Jace!" Jocelyn said as loud and kindly as she could. She ran to in still sobbing. "Please, find her." _I'm not sure I should be the one to find you daughter. _Was

all that he could think. "Please." She sobbed. Jace grabbed her shoulders steadying her easily. She reminded him so much of Clary, and somehow it hurt to

see her cry. He hugged her.

"Jocelyn, We'll find her." He opened his eyes and looked at Luke. He came up to Jocelyn and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He has to go now, dear." He said gently, she released Jace nodding softly and curled into Luke who lead her inside.

"Something has changed inside you Jace. I don't know if its good or bad but something has changed." Simon said shocked.

"I think something good and bad has changed within me, Simon. Now I just have to wait and see who wins." Jace said looking up into the noon sky.


End file.
